An Echo
by Quazarkmax
Summary: When the signers were wiped out by an ancient evil only Yusei Fudo remained as a broken man. Six years later when Yusei is still consumed with grief until he is given the chance to change it, Will he take it? Will he save the world? With his new friend
1. Chapter 1

Quazarkmax: Don't kill me for getting a brain wave but I just had to type this up.

Akiza: I suppose we can forgive you if you update Out Of Retirment soon

Quazarkmax: Okay, Okay I will just let me do this first, Disclaimer I don't own yugioh 5ds but I do own this story line.  
>This is just the opening chapter the rest will be much better.<p>

* * *

><p><span>An Echo<span>

When an ancient evil rose from its slumber there was only six people who could stop it and save the world, The signers. The signers fought bravly but were unable to save the world with only the leader remaining, Yusei Fudo the barer of the dragons head was sent back to his everyday life as the chief of the fortune project. The ancient evil had already won Yusei was left a broken man with the memory of his fallen conrades firmly printed on his memory, the memory of his lost conrades, the memory of his lost love.

After defeating the signers the evil possesed New Domino cities mayor and now reigns supreme, Resistance fighters try to dethrone him but they know it is futile, they know they can only do it with the help of the remaining signer Yusei Fudo. Six years later Yusei is given the chance to change everything will he take it? This is where our story begins...

* * *

><p>Quazarkmax: See didn't take long did it<p>

Akiza: I suppose not, just one question why am i dead?

Quazarkmax: *feigns deafness* Now the proper opening chapter

Yusei: How long will that take?

Quazarkmax: Not very, So let me write it so it can be done quicker

Yusei: Okay don't bite our heads off about it

Quazarkmax: Why not Akiza would

Akiza: HEY I RESENT THAT!

Quazarkmax: Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Quazarkmax: Okay here is the second chapter as I said its going to be quick so don't kill me

Akiza: Hm

Quazarkmax: Whats up with you?

Yusei: She's still upset that she's technically dead in this

Quazarkmax: Oh well i'm saying nothing about it then. Disclaimer I don't own yugioh 5ds but I do own this story line.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: An Average Day<span>

Six years have passed since the evil force arose, Six years have passed since the evil took over and wiped out the signers with only Yusei Fudo remaining. With Yusei no longer viewed as a threat Lazar sent him back to continue his work with the momentum reactor and that is where our story starts ...

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Er ... To early" Yusei groaned as he turned off his alarm clock as the sun rose on the horizon. Reluctantly he dragged himself to the kitchen of Poppo Time to cook brekfast. As he walked past his calender he saw the date out the corner of his eye and froze, turning back he stared at it realising what that day meant._"12th of July, Happy birthday Akiza"_ he sighed his eyes wondered to the picture of team 5ds which was taken during the WRGP. "Has it really been this long?" He asked himself, "Almost six years since you were all taken from me. Jack, Crow Leo, Luna, Akiza I miss you all so much I can't help thinking about how things would have turned out, If we had been able to get married Akiza would things have turned out differently? Would we still be team 5ds for that matter?" he mused while staring at the photo as he absent mindedly pulled the engagment ring he had given Akiza only a mere month before her passing out of his pocket. His second alarm sounded telling him it was time to get a move on.

12 o clock - **New Domino Park**

Yusei sat by the fountain eating his lunch staring at all the couples spending their time together he sighed.

_"Would me and Akiza still be spending our time together if she was still here or would she be at home with our possible would be children_" he though sadly as he thought that after what transpired nearly six years previously he would never know. He put his stuff back into his runners compartments then set off back towards the momentum reactor.

6 o clock - **Poppo Time**

Yusei switched off the T.V. It was so annoying to have to constantly hear stories about the resistance fighters been arrested by sector security, surly if everyone wanted the world to be free again it would help if they all turned on Lazar but that wasn't going to happen they were all waiting for someone else to do it for them. He sat at the kitchen table while pulling out the last thing he had to remember his friends by, Their signer dragons.

Red Nova Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend  
>Black-Winged Dragon<br>Black Rose Dragon  
>Ancient Fairy Dragon<br>Life Stram Dragon and Power Tool Dragon

_"This is all I have left of them. Why did he have to take them why couldn't he just take me in their place?"_ he asked himself as a tear rolled down his left cheek tracing his marker. Yusei seperated the other cards from Black Rose while placing it with his engagment ring as another tear made its way down his face. He looked up when he heard a frantic knocking at the door, He put the centimental objects back into his pocket then answered the door to find two people who he hadn't seen in years ...

* * *

><p>Quazarkmax: There see I told you it wouldn't take long<p>

Akiza: *death glares* Hm

Quazarkmax: Are you still mad about the whole dead thing

Yusei: Wouldn't you be?

Quazarkmax: Maybe but i'd probably muck around and haunt people

Akiza: Yeah but i'm only dead in the story so I can't haunt people

Quazarkmax: Just give me a chance to work my magic, Please read and review i'm not asking for ideas anymore because nobody gives me any so I must be good at writing GET IN! See you next time Quazarkmax out!


	3. Chapter 3

Quazarkmax: Hi guys

Akiza: Your still in the books

Quazarkmax: Books?

Yusei: Her bad books

Quazarkmax: Probably not for very much longer. Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh 5ds but I do own this story line

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Chance<span>

Yusei hesitated before opening the door thinking for a second.

_"Why is someone trying to break my door down? Ah well best see who it is"._ He proceeded to open the door imediatly as soon as he did he was met face to face with two people who he hadn't seen in almost six years and both of them were very out of breath. "Mina? ... Trudge? ... Wha? Come in what happened to you it has to have been six years since I saw you". He asked while getting cups from the kitchen.

"No time" Trudge weezed as he doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"We joined the resistance" Mina muttered from her leaning position on the wall.

"The resistance! You can't stay here they'll find you their almost always watching me".

"We know we caused a diversion, Kaz has got them on his tail now to keep this conversation private, its taken us weeks to get to you" Trudge muttered non - chalantly as he sat down as if it was nothing.

"But why do you want to see me?" Yusei asked with his face holding his usual blank expression while the rest of him burned with curiosity.

"We need your help" Mina stated as she took the cup from Yusei.

"For what?"

"What do you think? Getting rid of Lazar!" Trudge shouted as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Whats the point without them i'm ... nothing, I don't even duel for fun anymore only as part of my job as the duel king". Mina and Trudge exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Its about the others" Trudge spoke confidently but his face showed he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

"What about them, their gone and their not coming back" Mina and Trudge exchanged another glance. "What have you done?" Yusei muttered narrowing his eyes.

"W-we h-hav-haven't done anything" Mina stuttered as she and Trudge both started shifting nervously in their seats.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, what have you done?" Trudge sighed.

"The resistance has sort of, kinda made a break through with cloning technology" Yusei froze.

"Are you saying you want me to go against Lazar with a bunch of imposters parading around as my friends?" Yusei asked turning away to look at the picture of team 5ds on the desk.

"No we don" but Yusei cut her off.

"What you want my blessing then?" He bellowed his voice trembling with rage. "You want me to say its okay for you to clone my best friends and my one time pheoncie?"

"No were asking you to meet them" Trudge spoke while looking him straight in the eye. Yusei seemed to consider for a moment before answering.

"Fine i'll meet them but don't expect me to treat them as if their my friends, there not I repeat not the orgionals!" Mina and Trudge exchanged a smile before standing.

"Come on we've got another three minutes to get away" Trudge muttered checking his watch. Yusei nodded as he climbed on his runner with Mina getting on behind Trudge on a runner just outside the door. "This way, keep close and follow me" Yusei only nodded again without another word they hit the gas and set off into the night.

* * *

><p>Quazarkmax: Told you last time didn't I?<p>

Akiza: Told me what?

Quazarkmax: To let me work my magic, see your back in it now.

Yusei: Thank god I was getting lonely

Quazarkmax: Oh haha! Funny so am I forgiven

Akiza: I suppose

Quazarkmax: Cool okay review request Akiza?

Akiza: Sure, Read and review be sure to tell Quazar what you think. The more reviews you give the quicker this will get updated *hint hint*

Quazarkmax: And don't worry I haven't forgotten about One Last Time its on the way

Yusei: Thank god for that I thought it was never going to get updated

Quazarkmax: Again haha funny! See you next time guys Quazarkmax out!


	4. Chapter 4

Quazarkmax: Hi guys here's chapter four

Akiza: We still haven't met my new character yet

Quazarkmax: If you stopped biting my head off about it I would get it done sooner *both start fighting*

Yusei: Oh boy, I'll do the disclamier Quazarkmax doesn't own yugioh 5ds but he does own this story line

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Your Not Them<span>

After reaching the resistance's base Mina and Trudge lead Yusei to a viewing room. Yusei looked down and what he saw blew his mind, five people were in a training room, two young and three teenagers. Each and every one looked exactly like there originals it even looked like the clone of Akiza had inherited her originals powers what with her blasting her duel bot to smitherienes, even Luna seemed to be talking to thin air.

_"There's no doubt thats definatly them"_ he thought. "How long have they been training for?" he asked while turning to face the two ex security officers.

"Nearly six months now, they grew to the stage their in now within the first two months they appear to have reverted to a state in which their original selves were before they passed away. They are still growing just at normal rates for teenagers" Yusei nodded.

"Any personality deviation?"

"What?" Was all Trudge could say clearly not understanding any word of what Yusei just said, Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Do they have similar personalities to the originals or are they like totally different people?" Yusei asked restating his original question so Trudge could understand Mina shook her head.

"No deviation at all there exactly the same both phyisically and emotionally", Yusei turned back to the viewing glass.

"It seems you were right the resistance has made some significant breakthroughs". Yusei took a quick glance around when he felt a hand on his arm which turned out to be Trudge.

"Come on your here to meet them anyway" Trudge said as he pulled Yusei around and started steering him towards the door.

"I can walk Trudge" Yusei said as he yanked his arm from Trudges grip.

"Oh, of course sorry" he released the dragon head signers arm then proceeded to lead the way down to the training room.

**Training Room**

As the three adults entered Mina called over to the five clones. But before they did Yusei noticed all five had signer marks exactly the same as their original versions.

_"They really have perfected this technology"_ he thought as an anger at the sight of them began to burn inside of him.

"Everyone" Mina called over. "Come here we have someone we would like you to meet" they all looked round to see who was calling them.

"Mina!" Both twins shouted as they ran forward to hug her legs. The others walked over more calmly with Akiza waving with a curious look on her face, Crow flashing them a grin while sending them a thumbs up while Jack folded his arms scowling.

"Everyone this is Yusei" Trudge said while motioning over to him. "He's your new training partner" Yusei glared at Trudge his temper starting to get the better of him.

"You said you only wanted me to meet them Trudge" he said as he narrowed his eyes. "What else are you keeping from me?" All five clones looked to Trudge and were surprised to see him visably nervous.

"Nothing Yusei we just didn't tell you that part because we knew you'd refuse" Yusei was getting visably more and more annoyed with both twins cowering behind Mina out of fright.

"Never forget how you got that scar on your face Trudge" he said coldly as Trudge's hand moved to the scar on the left side of his face tracing it nervously. "I may have given you that in an accident but over the last six years i've changed so if I find out that your hiding anything else from me I won't hesitate to give you another". All five clones were in shock they had never heard anyone speak to Trudge like that before much less discuss how he got his scar, Mina on the other hand was gobsmacked.

"Yusei please calm down we know how the last six years were difficult for you but now were trying to put things right" Jack scoffed.

"Yeah right" he said his voice thick with an Australian accent just like his original self. "He's probably scared of us" Yusei raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh and why would I be scared?" he asked his face having regained its unreadable expression.

"Simple, you've heard about us the legendary signers of the crimson dragon with our power its understandable you would be scared doesn't make you any less of a whimp though" Yusei raised his eyebrow even higher before turning to Mina and speaking as if they wern't even there.

"Your right no personality deviation, he's as arrogent as the original" Jack was furious with him now whoever this Yusei was he wouldn't last as far as he was concerned.

"Hey you can't ignore me i'm Jack Atlas!" he yelled at him, Yusei looked at them all with anger in his eyes.

"No your not", he spat "I knew Jack Atlas and he died six years ago! And as for that remark about me being scared of you because your signers!" He pulled off his glove while rolling up his sleeve of his navy blue jacket revealing his mark of the dragons head. "I'm the lead signer!" he unrolled his sleeve pulled his glove back on when Crow called out to him as he turned to leave, leaving all the clones shocked that they had just met their leader and by the looks of it he hated them.

"Hey man cool it what have we done?" Yusei stopped turned to face them glaring at each one in turn all five of them noticed that he paused on Akiza and seemed to calm down, he turned back around before answering.

"Nothing" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yusei where are you going?" Mina called.

"Away" and with that he walked out without another word to any of them.

"Well that was ... different" Akiza said staring at the door.

"Question" Crow called tearing his eyes away from the door. "Why's he going off like that?"

"Its difficult for him" Mina muttered. "We'll go find him don't worry" she and Trudge set off after Yusei with the clones following making sure they wern't seen or heard by their superiors.

20 Minutes Latter

Mina and Trudge still hadn't noticed the five clones tagging along behind them.

"Man this Yusei sure can move fast" Crow muttered as quietly as he could so as not to attract the attention of Mina and Trudge.

"I don't know why were bothering" came Jacks voice from the back of the group. The blond didn't mind people being snappy with him just as long as he knew why.

"Because I for one want answers" Akiza whispered. "You must have noticed when he looked at us all he looked at me differently from you guys I want to know why" they nodded. As they rounded a corner they saw Mina and Trudge enter a room and leave the door ajar, they krept forward to peek through the gap and found it to be Yusei's living quarters with all three adults standing with their backs to the door looking at something.

**Inside Yusei's Room**

All three adults were looking at the picture of team 5ds during the WRGP (which Yusei had brought with him) in silence until Mina started to speak.

"Yusei what happened back there?" He turned to look at her.

"They look just like them" but this just left her and Trudge with confused looks on their faces.

"But whats so hard with teaming up with them to fight Lazar?" Trudge asked.

"Its not that its ..."

"Its what?"

**The Corridor**

All five clones were holding their breath wanting to find out why Yusei's attitude towards them was the way it was.

**Inside Yusei's Room**

"When I look at them now I can see it"

"See what?" Mina asked. Yusei looked her straight in the eye as he answered.

"All the memories of us together, the memories of all the pain and grief over the past six years when they were taken from me. For so long these were all I had to remember them now I see them I have to remember that their not my friends however much they might look, sound and act like them. And that she's not her." As he said this he pulled out the his friends ace monsters that he had kept safe for so long.

**The Corridor**

"She's not her what does he mean?" Leo asked everyone shrugged while Jack looked furious.

"Never mind that he's got our missing cards" he made a movement to get up but Akiza pulled him back down

"No I still haven't gotten my questions answered yet" reluctantly he knelt back down to listen.

**Inside Yusei's Room**

"No wonder we couldn't find their signer dragons you had them all the time" Trudge chuckled.

"I also had this to remember Akiza by" Yusei said as he pulled out the engagment ring.

"Yusei ..." Mina muttered as she shed a tear.

"When I saw her it made me remember the night I proposed. On her birthday up at the city overview in the light of the full moon just after the special fireworks display I organised finished. When she said yes I was so happy then no less than a month later she was taken from me"

"I'm sorry" Trudge muttered staring at the floor. "We didn't think that this would all be a bit much for you" Yusei shook his head.

"No its not that its something else as well as all the memories"

"Then what is it?" Mina asked.

"When I saw those memories I picture'd their faces seperatly and that just reminded me".

"Of what?"

"The hole they left, the even bigger hole she left. All the pain that filled it, I just don't know if I could face that everyday"

**The Corridor**

Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna were all staring at Akiza, she had turned bright red.

"Well ... Now we know why he looked at you differently" Crow said while trying to ease the tension. They all turned back to the room when Mina spoke again.

**Inside Yusei's Room**

"It won't stay that way they'll help you we all will" Mina said Yusei shook his head again.

"When they died that part of me died with them. It'll never come back not now" he turned as he felt a hand on his left shoulder which turned out to be Trudge.

"I'm sorry" he said while tears welled up in Mina's eyes.

"Its okay, i'm sorry to about the whole you know ... scar thing" Trudge flashed him a smile

"Don't worry about it, but you gonna be okay?" Yusei's smile vanished.

"Yeah it'll just take some time to come to terms with it" he sighed.

**The Corridor**

All five clones were staring at the floor in silence they had never imagined that their very being would cause their leader so much pain.

**Inside Yusei's Room**

"Thanks guys i'll start training them tomorrow, oh and you do know that they have been listening to the entire conversation just outside the door". All the adults suddenly heard a scuffling then five sets of footsteps sprinting away in different directions on the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry Yusei they know its past their curfew"

"Its okay but do you two mind I need to think right now". She and Trudge nodded then exited the room. Yusei followed stepping into the room opposite his to work on his runner.

**Akiza's Quarters**

She ran in and slammed the door trying to catch her breath.

_"How did he know we were there?"_ she thought. _"He is good but i'm going to get my card tomorrow"_

* * *

><p>Quazarkmax: There you go weve met your new character and learned a bit about Yusei too<p>

Yusei: Yeah something I never thought you would put in there

Akiza: Yeah now i'm curious as to whats coming next

Quazarkmax: Yeah well you'll have to wait for the next chapter like everyone else. Someone do the review request.

Akiza: I'll do it Yusei did the disclaimer. Read and review, flamers will be destroyed by Jack. See you next time.

Quazarkmax: Thank you and i'll see you next time but for now Quazarkmax out!


	5. Chapter 5

Quazarkmax: I think its time I updated again

Akiza: Its about time too

Quazarkmax: Temper, temper

Akiza: Just you watch out

Quazarkmax: Yusei whats the problem

Yusei: Time of the

Akiza: Yusei!

Quazarkmax: *sighs* Yusei control your woman or i'm going to have to kick her out

Akiza: Fine i'll behave

Quazarkmax: Thats all you need do, Disclaimer I don't own yugioh 5ds but I do own this story line and its OC's

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Guardian<span>

Yusei stepped out of his room and over to the room opposite his to the practice track. As Yusei got closer to the pit he realised there was someone there overlooking the track next to his own black runner which was parked next to Yusei's. Yusei walked closer wanting to ask why of all people someone would be here except for him and the clones, as he drew closer this new man turned to face him.

"Hello Yusei" he said with a smile at the signers reaction.

"How do you know my name?" he asked surveying the person closly. He had dark blue eyes, brown hair and two scars on his face one above his right eye and the other in a line on his right cheek making him look quite battleworn for his young age, he couldn't have been more than seventeen years old and spoke with a English accent. This newcomer seemed to consider for a moment before answering.

"I am connected to you" but this just left Yusei puzzled.

"Come again?" he asked, the teenager turned back to the track with a chuckle.

"I am the signer guardian" he answered but before Yusei could ask what the signer guardian was it was answered for him. "I wouldn't have expected you to know what that is. If ever the signers come under a great threat another being may be called for to lend them the extra power they seek. I just happen to be this generations signer guardian, they are rare in the legends they are not normally needed but times have changed and the power from my bloodline is once again needed". Yusei thought he understood he had sometimes felt an odd power coming from somewhere but always felt so familiar.

"So your like a power conductor for the signers?" the new comer just let out another chuckle before nodding.

"Yes if you like, I can weild every power the signers have and then some. Such as clear mind and burning soul"

_"He must be powerful to be able to carry out both techniques"_ Yusei thought as the figure spoke again.

"Mina wasn't lieing you know it will get better" this just astounded Yusei.

"How did you know that? And what do you mean?" the guardian turned back to Yusei before explaining.

"I have a telepathic bond with all the signers I can choose to hear what they hear and so on so forth and you are not the only one to experience the grief that comes with heartache"

"Okay, what else do you know?" the guardian considered for a moment before responding.

"I know that if the signers fall the ones left on this earth can channel their power, just as you have learnt to do with the burning soul ability" Yusei nodded in understanding.

"Any other powers you have?" The guardian let out another chuckle.

"Always have to understand the workings don't you Yusei? But yes I also have the power of premonition"

"Premonition?" The gaurdian nodded.

"I can sense the future, thats why I was waiting for you because I forsaw it in my minds eye". He held out his hand to shake Yusei's which he accepted. "You have found a friend in me the name's Nigel". Yusei smiled as he realised he could be trusted.

"Do you have a surname?" Nigel chuckled before nodding.

"Yes i've been on the run from Lazar for quite some time but the name I go by is Williams. Mothers maiden name you know just to be safe"

"So what part of Britian do you come from? London or something?" Nigel stared at him for a moment before doubling over with laughter confusing Yusei.

"Y-you have never been to England have you?" Yusei shook his head. "I thought not, no I come from the more industrial side of the country or more specifically Birmingham if you had been there you could tell the difference in the regional accents" Yusei cracked a smile as Nigel leaned on his own runner before looking serious.

"What is it?" the corner of Nigel's mouth twitched.

"You will see them in seven hours, and you will turbo duel with me by your side" Yusei was astounded.

"Future vision?" Nigel nodded. "How will we turbo duel them? Mina said they haven't ridden duel runners before" Nigel smirked.

"Thats true but we can show them, their origonals memories through the crimson dragons power" Yusei was astounded.

"How I can't do that" Nigel grinned.

"Oh yes you can my friend it only takes one demonstation then we can start work on your runner" Yusei nodded as the new friends set to work.

6 And A Half Hours Later - **Akiza's Quarters**

Akiza looked at her clock it showed 4:30am. She turned back to the ceiling thinking.

_"This is so weird I only just me the guy and he's confessing this, though I suppose its understandable if he warms up to us I could do something he is really sweet from what i've been told and he is so handsome"_. She got out of bed and wandered to the mirror. _"This is no good I can't sleep i'm going for a walk"_. She stepped out of her room to find all four of her conrades standing their. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Going to see Yusei we know you want to as well"

"What? No I don't, I just couldn't sleep"

"Sure you couldn't" Crow muttered as they set off towards Yusei's room

**Training Track**

Nigel's head snapped up as he backed into the shadows grinning.

"Its been seven hours they are coming Yusei, i'll stay here they don't know me yet" Yusei chuckled.

"Neither do I Nigel I don't even know what deck you use" Nigel grinned.

"As I said I lend my power when you need it in other words all yours combined I even have copies of all your signer dragons" Yusei was a bit taken aback but nodded.

"Yes you did my friend, now hide before they get here" Nigel's grin widened his blue eyes twinkling in the skylight.

"This match is going to be fun" he said as he emerced himself in shadow.

5 Minutes Later - **Corridor**

"He must be one deep sleeper" Crow muttered while Jack looked close to exploding. But before he could they heard a distant reving sound coming from the room opposite Yusei's they looked at it put their duel disks on and entered. They were amazed the found a duel track in a gigantic room, the noise was coming from the pitlane as they got closer they realised their was music playing, when they entered the lane they spotted two runners a black one which seemed to have several beams forming a sphere around it which looked as if they moved when the rider was inside and a big red runner with a overhang on the back of the seat they were unlike any runners they had ever seen. Tools were littered everywhere and a pair of feet were sticking out from underneath the red runner. Upon closer inspection they realised it was Yusei. "Hey mind coming out from under there we want a word" Crow called but Yusei didn't move.

"Dolt!" Jack yelled but still he didn't move. Akiza rolled her eyes.

"He can't hear over this racket" she called as the others realised she was right so she nudged his leg with her foot. Yusei jumped at the sudden contact and rolled out to turn off the music and see who was tapping his leg with their foot so early other than Nigel. He looked up at them looking unreadable then without a word he turned to his computer and carried on working, in the shadows Nigel laughed inwardly thinking.

_"Come on Yusei I know your still grieving but this is the first step of many to moving on you have to hear them out"_ but his thoughts were interupted by Jack.

"Hey we want to talk to you!" Jack shouted stepping in front of the screen, Yusei closed the pannel he was working on and started picking up tools.

"Well I have nothing to say to you" he said with his usual unreadable expression.

"Whatever" Jack muttered looking to Akiza slilently saying 'you try' as Yusei put the last of the tools away. She walked up to him taking his hand he looked at her his eyes boring into hers causing her to blush as he spoke.

"What do you want?" Yusei heard Nigel chuckle from the shadows but luckily the others didn't. He dropped Akiza's hand as he opened the storage compartment getting out his helmet.

"We want our cards" Luna piped up, Yusei stared at her causing her to blush and hide behind Leo. "Please" she squeeked from behind him.

"Speak for yourself" Jack said while staring at Yusei coldly. "If he doesn't give me mine then i'll take it" Yusei smirked before muttering somthing under his breath which Nigel understood to mean, 'I was hoping your prediction was wrong Nigel'.

"Fine you can have them on one condition"

"Whats that?" Crow asked Yusei turned to him cracking his first genuine smile in front of them making them all uneasy.

"Beat us in a turbo duel" all five clones looked thunderstruck.

"But we can't turbo duel we haven't got runners" Yusei clicked his fingers causing a garage to open. All the clones turned to see the three duel runners and two duel boards which they had heard about from Mina and Trudge. "How did you get these?" Crow asked Yusei chuckled.

"I built the red, white and blue runners and board the rest can be explained by Mina later" the clones turned back to him.

"Okay but you said beat us who else is here?" Akiza asked, Yusei turned to look behind him to the shadows the clones heard a chuckling as a new figure stepped out dressed in black leathers.

"I'm guessing this is my que Yusei?" Nigel said flashing Yusei a grin.

"Who are you?" All five clones asked looking at him curiously, all five felt a bit intimidated by his eyes twinkling in the moonlight coming from the skylight iluminating his scars.

"The names Nigel, signer guardian, friend to Yusei and his partner for this duel"

"Okaaaaay" Leo said slowly but we still can't ride we'll fall off" Nigel chuckled.

"As I showed Yusei we can give you the memories of your original selves in an instant" the clones nodded as Nigel rubbed his hands together sizing them up before turning to Yusei. "Right i'll take those four you take Miss Izinski over here" he said while flashing Yusei a grin before pulling the others away before Yusei could protest.

"Is he always like that?" Akiza asked as he closed his eyes.

"I suppose, but he's just following his visions I suppose anyway come here I need to stand in front of you" he said turning around. Akiza felt a little hesitant as Yusei placed both hands on the side of her temples while closing her eyes. Suddenly out of the blackness Akiza saw images, heard sounds of memories that she had not lived. She remembered sitting on the back of Yusei's runner watching him duel a blonde woman with a french accent, how many times she had crashed on the training track, beating Trudge dressed in a security uniform on her qualification duel then something else, her and Yusei in a sort of pen with shoes with wheels on the bottom she remebered Yusei was helping her teaching her to balence. She blushed as she saw herself fall into Yusei's chest and blush even more as he smiled widly.

_"He looks so handsome when he smiles, wait no! He even said himself that he would never look at you as her_". She opened her eyes when she felt somthing been pressed into her hands, upon opening her eyes she realised it was her riding suit from a grinning Nigel.

"Now, now. You can remanis all you want later but all your team mates are getting changed she nodded and set off realising that Yusei was moving his runner to the start line.

5 Minutes Later -** Start Line**

"This is how its gonna work" Yusei told them all as his mark started to glow.

"Hey why don't our marks glow like that?" Leo asked.

"Because you have to show the crimson dragon your worthy to be its warrior now back to the duel, Akiza will go first" he said causing Akiza to blush as she remembered her newfound memories.

"Only because you love her" Crow taunted smirking, only to recoil at the look Yusei was giving him.

"No because its good manners Luna will follow, when you have all had your turns me and Nigel will go. You will all start with four thousand life points me and Nigel will start with ten thousand apiece and you can't attack on your first turn because your going first like a regular duel" Yusei turned to Nigel who was grinning as he started his engine. The metal bars began to rotate moving faster and faster becoming a blur fast enough to see through creating an air cushion, the wheels folded away leaving Nigel floating in his sphere. "You going first or should I?"

"You can go first my friend, it will work better with your deck" Yusei nodded as the cool female voice started counting down.

"Countdown initiated, turbo duelists, ready, set, duel!" They took off with Yusei and Nigel pulling ahead at dangerously high speeds, racing each other with passion in their eyes wanting to get to the first corner first. As they rounded it Nigel pulled ahead just by a fraction laughing as his sphere spun round and round.

"Exellent Yusei! Oh we have to do that again some time" all five clones stared at him all thinking the same thing.

_"He's mad_"

"No not mad just an adrenaline junkie my friends" he said almost imediatly. "Akiza its your turn!" she looked apprehensive but nodded.

"Draw! I summon With Of The Black Forest, now using her special ability I can check the top card of my deck and if its a monster I can summon it. And what do you know its Rose Fairy so I summon her. I place one card face down then end my turn"

"Draw! I summon Sunlight Unicorn set two facedowns then end my turn"

"Draw! I summon Morphtronic Bommboxen in defence mode" Leo said with a grin. "When he's in defence mode he has to be attacked twice per turn to be destroyed, now I set a card face down then end my turn"

"My draw!", Crow called he grinned then made his move. "I summon Blackwing - Bora The Spear in attack mode then using his ability I special summon Blackwing - Gale The Whirlwind, place one card face down then tune my Bora The Spear to my Gale The Whirlwind to synchro summon! Blackwing - Armor master, your up Jack" Jack nodded.

"Draw! I summon Chain Resonator then using his ability I tune him with my Mad Archfiend in my deck to synchro summon! My Exploder Dragonwing! I end my turn with a face down and turn things over to you, lets see if you deserve to be our leader" Yusei looked to Nigel.

"You sure you don't want to go first?" Nigel nodded. "Okay then, My draw! I place three cards face down then I activate the emergancy summon trap to special summon Salvage Warrior from my deck then his ability activates so I can special summon Junk Synchron from my hand" the little orange robot appeared next to Salvage Warrior in a flash of light. "Now I tune my Synchron to my Warrior!" Junk Synchron turned into three scanning rings while Salvage Warrior turned into five level stars. All five clones looked on in awe they never expected a level eight synchro summon on the first turn but little did they know their real problems were just beggining as Yusei started his chant. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take Flight, Stardust Draon!" Stardust Dragon roared next to its master as if glad to be back on the battlefield. "Over to you Nigel!" Yusei said with a smirk thinking, _"This should be good i'll get to see his deck he seems to know about mine"_

"Yes sir!" he called giving Yusei a two fingered salute. "Draw!" he grinned upon seeing his hand. "Your in trouble, I summon Power Invader" the level five fiend type came to the field in a flash. "I can do this when my opponent has two or more monsters on their field next I activate the spell Double Summon!" Everyone was shocked surly he knew if he activated a normal spell he would take 2000 points of damage.

**Nigel LP: 8000**

"So now I normal summon Junk Synchron then I tune them together!" Everyone was still shocked that Nigel had willingly sacrificed two thousand life points. "Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer" The four armed warrior appeared on the field looking menacing. "Go! Tidal energy! Destroy that Boomboxen!" A blue tidal wave errupted from the jewls on Junk Destroyers chest washing away Leo's monster. "Now attack! Fists of ferocity!" Junk Destroyer sent four punches of energy striking Leo directly as he winced.

**Leo LP: 1400**

"But i'm not done yet because now I activate the spell Synchro Change!" Everyone was astounded again at how Nigel could keep using normal spell cards knowing it would cause him damage which he seemed to sense. "You'll understand soon enough but as I said your in trouble" Junk Destroyer left the field as eight level stars assended to form a pillar of light as Nigel took the damage for his choice of card as he started to chant with the symbol of the heart of the crimson dragon glowing in his eyes.

**Nigel LP: 6000**

"The power and courage to protect the world's peace is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Yusei smiled while the clones mouths hung open they had not expected that. "Now I activate the spell Dimension Fusion!" Now everyone was downright confused but as Junk Destroyer returned Yusei realised why.

"Very clever Nigel" Nigel grinned at him.

"Nice to see your catching on" Yusei smiled as Crow called out.

"Hey mind telling us what you've just realised?"

"If this was a normal turbo duel Nigel would still have four thousand life points" Nigel nodded.

"You see Life Stram Dragon prevents effect damage, damage from speed world two counts as just that with him on the field it won't work on me. Using the double summon was chance I slipped it in specially for this normally i'd summon Junk Destroyer another way so when Life Stream can be summoned I get two synchro monster for the price of one with his effect restoring my life points back to four thousand. Get it now?" They nodded.

"I still think its a huge gamble and price" said Crow, Nigel laughed.

"A gamble i'll win and a price i'm willing to pay, as I said my friends you are in trouble" he and Yusei laughed before shooting off down the straight of the track.

* * *

><p>Quazarkmax: How do you like my new OC then<p>

Akiza: He's different, but cool I like him

Yusei: A good friend

Quazarkmax: Thanks guys, I suppose you should know it was myself I put in there! *rolls on floor laughing*

Akiza: Your Nigel?

Quazarkmax: Yep

Yusei: Oh yeah I can see the scars, but I thought your name was something else.

Quazarkmax: It is, Nigel is my middle name. The deck he's using is my real one though with one slight alteration I need to put my Dimension Fusion spell back in. Yusei can you do the review request.

Yusei: Sure, wow your deck its crazy.

Quazarkmax: Thats because I am check out my profile it explains why.

Yusei: Read and review, Quazarkmax likes review but not bad one's. Flamers get Leo.

Quazarkmax: Oh yeah i'm not asking for ideas any more I don't need them you can write them yourselves lol, bye for now Quazarkmax out!


End file.
